


But he wasn't your Daddy

by AhaMarimbas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Hogwarts Uniforms, M/M, Spanking, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhaMarimbas/pseuds/AhaMarimbas
Summary: What could Potter possibly want from him now?





	But he wasn't your Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I needed a break from a longer thing, and because I saw a prompt on the discord asking for "daddy kink drarry drabble to cheer everyone else up". There was also this picture: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/335937667046965248/526785524594376714/Screenshot_20181224-163321.png?width=298&height=596
> 
> The Harry Potter Universe and it's characters all belong to J.K. Rowling, I just put them back into their uniforms for a bit.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! (even though this has nothing to do with holidays!)

 

~~~

"Hey, Malfoy!" Draco turned to see insufferable Potter striding up to him, confident as ever, despite the fact that his school uniform was a bit too small on him.

 

"Piss off, Potter," he drawled, though his heart wasn't really in it. This was the man who had defeated Voldemort — one didn't exactly pick a fight with the Saviour of the wizarding world these days.

 

"You know what, I don't think I will," Potter drawled back in a surprisingly accurate imitation of Draco — not that he'd ever admit that. He stood frozen as Potter sauntered closer, as if he owned the place. Which, in hindsight, he did.

 

"What do you want?" Draco asked, resigned.

 

"That's a good question Malfoy. I'd say I want... _you._ "

 

Draco gasped as Potter pushed him against the hard wall. Before Draco could register what was going on, Potter dipped his head and sucked hard on his neck, just above his collar.

 

"I want you to be mine, Malfoy," Potter growled as he continued licking and sucking his way up Draco's neck.

 

"I want to see you come undone, bit by bit, piece by piece, just for me. I want to explore every inch of you, kiss every sensitive spot until you can't take it anymore."

 

Draco should not be getting hard at these words. He tried to push Potter off, but of course, the Saviour was stronger than him.

 

"I want to see you begging for me to stop, to give you that release. I want to see you writhing underneath me, crying out my name, and my name only. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll be seeing stars when I'm done with you. Not that I'll ever be done with you."

 

At that, Potter pressed his lips to Draco's, and for a moment, Draco couldn't help melting into the soft, warm- wait a minute. This was Potter. This was _wrong._

 

He pulled back, gasping for air. Potter simply raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"You... can't... do this... to me," he panted, still quite breathless from the kiss. "My... my father will hear about this!"

 

Potter smirked at him, and Draco suddenly had a bad feeling about what was going to come next.

 

"He may have been your father boy, but he wasn't your Daddy."

 

Draco couldn't help it. He tried holding it in, but all of a sudden his laughter bubbled out of him, and before he knew it he was slouched on the ground, laughing helplessly.

 

"I'm sorry," he laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "You looked like that sentence was murdering you."

 

Harry joined him on the floor, looking annoyed.

 

"We were doing that scene for you."

 

"I... know..." Draco gasped, finally calming down a bit. "But clearly it's not going to work. I appreciate the effort though, love." He leaned over and gave Harry a light kiss, before settling back against the wall.

 

"Well now I'm hard and we didn't get to finish our scene," Harry pouted. "You were right about there being a new allure to wearing our old uniforms though."

 

"Of course I was. I really do have some naughty ideas, _D_ _addy_." Draco was relieved to see the smile that crept onto Harry's face at that.

 

"Yes, you do. Trying to compare me to to Lucius Malfoy, how wicked. He may have been your father boy, but I'm your Daddy." Draco gasped as Harry finally got it right. They had been trying that scene all afternoon, but somehow they could never get that line to sound quite right.

 

"Are you going to punish me, Daddy?" Draco asked, pouting up at Harry.

 

"You know very well what happens to naughty boys," Harry said sternly. "I want you to go up to our room and strip, and wait for me on the bed."

 

Draco was already halfway up the stairs as he called over his shoulders, "Yes Daddy!"

 

Harry couldn't help smiling at Draco's eagerness. He followed at a more leisurely pace, grabbing a hairbrush from the dresser as he entered the bedroom. As he caught sight of a naked Draco, kneeling on the bed, he couldn't help thinking, _What a good boy_.


End file.
